The King of Glory
by Follower of Aslan
Summary: Bible fanfic on Psalm 24:7-10. Christ comes back to claim the kingdoms of the earth for His own.


**A/N: I wrote this piece in roughly 30 minutes several months ago…I have always loved the Psalm 24:7-10 passages, always imagined this kind of scenario to take place. I look forward to the day when Christ comes to claim His Kingdom – not as a Servant Messiah, but as a Conquering King. I long for the day when Jesus of Nazareth shall take His rightful place as King of the earth and Lord of the ages.**

**Hail Christ!**

**The King of Glory**

"_Lift up your heads, O gates, and be lifted up, O ancient doors, that the King of glory may come in! Who is the King of glory? The LORD strong and mighty, The LORD mighty in battle. Lift up your heads, O gates, and lift them up, O ancient doors, that the King of glory may come in! Who is this King of glory? The LORD of hosts, He is the King of glory."--Psalm 24:7-10_

It was a normal day, maybe a few clouds in the sky, maybe not. Imagine with me, if you will, a small city with walls surrounding it on all four sides. The countryside surrounding the city was flat, with farms dotting the landscape. Many miles off, on all four sides, were mountains – but they were far off and would require a full day and night to reach them by foot. Inside the city walls was a hive of activity. On this day, the marketplace of the city was bustling with the usual day's work.

On the walls (as one would expect) there were watchmen. The watchman on duty was patrolling the wall, casually looking out on the main road that led into the city as merchants, farmers, and ordinary citizens were passing in and out. After a few rounds around the wall, he looked out towards where the road led into the mountains. He squinted, thinking he saw something at the base of the mountain where the road began. He looked closer, realized that dust was rising from the dirt road. He thought nothing of it, assuming it was the wind. But after another round around the walls, he could still see dust rising from the road – and this time, it was closer. Wanting to be cautious, he called for his superior.

His captain came beside him, eyes taking in the sight of a large dust cloud slowly approaching the city. After awhile, they thought they could make out shapes of people, people marching toward their city. The captain instantly called down to the gatekeepers, "Close the gate!" The citizens hurried inside, the gate was closed, and the watchmen continued to watch this procession make its way toward their city.

At first, they couldn't make out anyone, but as time passed and the strange convoy drew closer, they saw men. Men with swords and shields. It had to be an army, and they were unsure of its intentions. But before a call-to-arms could be sounded, one of them said, "Wait! Look!" They looked again, and this time saw women and children. The captain was now very confused. It had looked like a procession of war, since the all of the men were armed, but what conquering army brought their wives and children with them – and elderly, as the watchful eye of another watchman now alerted them to this fact?

They looked again, their eyes searching this strange throng still far off. This time they noticed (with surprise) that some of the people were dancing – dancing, as they made their way toward the city! The armed men had looks of joy and happiness on their bronzed faces, while elderly glanced at each other with looks of contentment. As the watchmen looked closer still, they noticed that there was more of this throng than they originally thought. First they had seen hundreds, then thousands, then tens of thousands marching on this dirt road. Now, they had to estimate hundreds of thousands of people were making their way toward the city.

The watchmen were confused. This could be a hostile army coming to conquer the city, but they had never seen an army exhibiting such…joy! After a while, they noticed what they thought was a boy walking a few paces ahead of the throng. As the multitude got closer still, they saw that in reality it was a man – a young man. A sword hung at his side, and he had the look of a warrior, of a man in authority. But his eyes were what they noticed – eyes filled with hope, idealism, trust, joy, and most of all, gladness.

After what seemed like hours, the vast host was but a few hundred yards from the city – with a train that stretched out for miles. The youth in front – apparently holding some kind of authority – called out with a loud voice to the watchmen. "Lift up your heads, O gates, and be lifted up, o ancient doors – that the King of glory may come in!"

The watchmen looked at each other in confusion. Whispers went about the small group. "Have you heard of a land called Glory?" "Who is this King?" and it went on and on, until the Captain of the Guard called back, "Who is this King of glory?"

The young man responded, with a wide smile on his face, "The Lord strong and mighty, the Lord mighty in battle!"

The watchmen still stood confused, unsure of what to do. The youth called out again, this time with an urgent tone, "Lift up your heads, O gates, and lift them up, O ancient doors – that the King of glory may come in!"

Confused looks went around the city guards once more before the captain responded with the same question as before, "Who is this King of glory?"

The young man nodded, with an understanding look in his eyes. He turned, and motioned with his arm. At his signal, the entire throng – hundreds of thousands of people – began moving to the side of the road, and all eyes focused on one Person. The watchmen looked, and saw a Man with a crown covering his brow. He was dismounted from His white horse, and the city guards didn't recognize Him. They didn't recognize Him because when they saw Him, He had His arms around a bent, withered old man, and was aiding him to walk. Then He turned to a young woman, and cupped her face in His hand, and bent down to kiss her brow. Then this King seemed to notice that the vast multitude had parted, and was looking to Him. He then mounted his white stallion, and slowly made His way to the front of the massive column. When he had reached the front, the youth turned back to the city walls. "The Lord of Hosts," he cried out. He then pointed at the King, "He is the King of glory!"

There was no mistaking Him now. The city guards gasped as they recognized this King. Men turned to each other with awe in their eyes. "It's Jesus!" "He's here!" they said to each other. The captain of the guard, when he finally recovered from his shock, shouted down to the gatekeepers, with a joy he had never before felt. "Open the gate! Lift them up! Let the King of glory enter the city!"

The gate was thrown open, and Jesus the King entered the city at the head of his followers. Every citizen fell to their knees and acknowledged Him as King and Lord.

What a joy-filled night they celebrated that night! The King had come, and the city rejoiced as they owned Him as Lord.

...

...

...

...

The next day, the city was empty. Every man, woman, and child left their homes and everything they had known to follow the King of glory as He went from town to town, city to city, reclaiming the world for His kingdom. In other cities, this same story took place as the people threw open their doors and welcomed Jesus as their King. In other instances, it was not so joyous. There were towns that rebelled against the King and refused to submit to Him. Their walls were broken down and their cities conquered by the followers of the Lord – and Christ took rightful dominion over them as well.

In the end, every knee bowed, and every tongue confessed Jesus as Lord. When it was all said and done, and the final victory was won, Christ and Christ alone was victorious.


End file.
